


Of gods and games.

by Dermonster



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dermonster/pseuds/Dermonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The host prepares for his guest to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of gods and games.

_Tick... tick... tick... tick..._

The host stands over the candy bowl, a bag of treats in his hand. He is unsure, and he briefly treasures the uncertainty before he becomes slightly worried. His guest will arrive at any moment.

The host hesitates a second longer, before returning to his endless pantry and setting the bag down. He picks up another, and upends it over the crystalline bowl.

Perfect, not a single sweet out of place. He checks the table next, seeking any abnormality. He nudges a leg half a centimeter to the left, evening out the carpet.

 _Tick... tick... tick... tick..._

There is a knock, and the host walks to the door. He stalls for a second, glancing back into the room.

Adequate.

He opens the door with a flourish, and invites in the guest.

They have no need for words, as he takes the proffered coat. The guest walks into the home, giving a nod. The host looks on in silence. The guest peers about at the ticking clocks. The green walls are spotless, aside from perhaps a few photos and paintings.

 _Tick... tick... tick... tick..._

The guest picks up a figurine on the mantelpiece, examining it for a moment before replacing it. He gestures to an empty table.

The host walks up, understanding. He pulls back a seat, and the guest is seated. He pulls up his own chair.

The guest grins and reaches into the space without space, and pulls out a few things. The host looks upon the objects and he nods. The challenge is accepted.

The game is on. The guest makes the first move as the host looks on in silence. The host studies the guests move, and then makes his own.

The guest smiles and goes again. The host looks on in consternation, but enlightenment fills his frame. He makes a move.

The guest only smiles and puts down his piece. The host observes, and says nothing.

It will be a draw.

The guest raises an eyebrow. The host nods and the field is reset. They play on in silence.

 _Tick... tick... tick... tick..._

Tie.

Stalemate.

Deadlock.

The host views the round in frustration. He glances at the guest, who only smiles. He looks ahead, through sight beyond sight and he sees. He makes his move, confidant.

The guest gains a blank look, stone faced and disappointed. He marks his place, and the host reels without movement. He views the battlefield with confusion, and hesitantly places his piece.

The guest makes a mark, and it is over.

The guest wins.

 _Tick... tick... tick... tick..._

The host looks at his guest, who shakes his head and smiles, a sad smile this time. The host thinks he can understand. Maybe next time, then.

The ticking sounds through the room as the guest packs away the game. The host helps him ascend from his seat and they walk toward the door.

The guest pauses at the entrance, eyes flicking toward the crystalline bowl. He takes five pieces, and chews on one slowly. He grins again, and bows to his gracious host, who bows back.

Adequate.

The guest pockets the sweets and takes his leave. The host closes the door once he is out of sight.

The host sits at the table, his head gleaming in the low light. He waits for the next day to come.

Maybe next time, he thinks.

 _Tick... tick... tick... tick..._

 _Tock._


End file.
